Legolas and Ariel
by Andromeda the GREAT
Summary: We all know the story of Romeo & Juliet. What happens when it happens to Legolas Greenleaf and princess of Gondor. Note: This story has A LOT of angst and gory as well!
1. Meetings in a valley

Legolas & Ariel  
  
Written by: Tatiana  
  
Rated from pg-R! For strong violence, and grown up situations!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters. In the Character list, the characters with a * next to them are mine. The rest are J.R.R Tolkens. Hey guys, this is your warning! This may seem all happy and gleeful, but I reality, beware, for the further into the story, the more serious and depressing. This is a 'No No' for kids.  
  
Summary: It had been 16 years since he had seen her. His future wife, Ariel, whom he had even named, meaning Angel of God. Love comes to the couples easily, but soon becomes unbearable obsession, leading to unwanted death, and heartbreaking drama.  
  
Character list: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Legolas Greenleaf: Prince of Northern Mirkwood, and son of King Thranduil. He is the suitor of princess Ariel.  
  
*Ariel Evenstar: Daughter of Queen Arwen of Rivendell, and King Aragorn of Gondor. She is the only child of the two, and was assigned to marry Prince Legolas, of Nothern Mirkwood.  
  
Arwen of Rivendell: Mother and wife to Ariel Evenstar, and Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn of Gondor: King of Gondor, and father and husband to Ariel Evenstar, and Arwen Evenstar.  
  
* Silmarien: Maid of the same age as Ariel, and in her high favour. Ariel and Silmarien are very close friends since birth.  
  
Glorfindel: Best friend to Legolas, and close since childhood.  
  
Thranduil: King of Northern Mirkwood, and father of Legolas.  
  
Eowyn: Cousin to Aragorn, wife to Faramir, and mother to Elonwyn. She is a fovourite family member of Gondor.  
  
Elonwyn: Daughter to Eowyn and Faramir, and close ages to Ariel. They are best of friends. Is in high favour to Gondor's royalty.  
  
Faramir: Father to Elonwyn, husband to Eowyn, brother to Boromir. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's note: I am [sort of] basing this story on Romeo & Juliet. Later you shall see why. Also, every few chapters will be an interlude. My interludes are Ariel's diary. Like it will be a 'Dear Diary,' chapter, that will explain what is going on, so if you don't understand what the hells going on, I cannot stress this enough READ THE INTERLUDE! Thank you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings in a Valley  
  
It had been exactly two days since Legolas had left Mirkwood. The long trip to Gondor had begun, and all the protection that he had against fouls was bow and arrow, and one slender dagger, that was appointed to him, after Aragorn was crowned. It was his most prized weapon, and he left none without it.  
  
Sixteen years had passed, since the ring had been destroyed; though from all of the surrounding love, it felt as if it were only yesterday. It had been fifteen years since the wed of Aragorn, the king of Gondor, and Arwen, the princess of Rivendell. Sixteen years had passed since a beautiful baby girl had been borne to them.  
  
One year, after the princess of Gondor had been born they were married. They were not ashamed of having a child before marriage. They were so pleased when the princess was born. Ariel was her name. Given the name, meaning Lioness of God. Messenger of God. Legolas had named her.  
  
He had held her, as an infant and stroked her brown hair, and praised her almond eyes. He had taken much time with her, and strangely enough fallen in love with the baby. Now sixteen years later, after not seeing her at all, he was her suitor. He was to marry Ariel. The contract had been signed the day that she was born. He knew it, when he would hold her, feed her, play with her.  
  
Since infancy, Legolas knew that she would be beautiful. He saw it in her already, and now, he was to see her again. After sixteen long years, the wedding was to be very soon. He was waiting patiently, and now the day was so close, that he could touch it. He had learned to hide his secret excitement, but could barely on this occasion.  
  
It had now begun to get dark, so Legolas decided that his horse needed some rest. He hopped off of the horse, and held the reigns in his hand as he directed his horse to a nearby spring. Flowers of daisy's and violets surrounded the valley; he eyed through the darkness, as his horse drank thirstily. The weather was beginning to get somewhat chilly, as the wind blew onto his face softly.  
  
Camp was soon decided to be by his horse, and the spring for baths, and drinking water. As soon as camp was made, Legolas got out a small piece of lembas and began to snack on it. He rested his back on a large tree, and closed his eyes momentarily, before he heard a sound. He decided to not yet react, and instead made a small fire to warm his food, and himself. Another crack was soon heard after the fire was built, and going. It was the sound of branches being snapped from walking.  
  
He decided to react, and slowly drew a single bow from his quiver, and fitted it into the bow, as he stood to full height. He took a light step, towards the sound, and carefully, pushed aside some grass, to be three inches in front of a small girl, with a sword. He looked down at her in both amusement, and wonder. She was very petite, and looked funny to have a sword that was more than half her height in her hands.  
  
He looked on. She had long brown hair, pulled back tightly into a ponytail, her dark eyes looked up at him in question, and suspicion. She was no warrior, he noted that by the way she dressed, in a long gown, with a corset on top, bound with silk ties. She was rather beautiful in her own way. He was silent, and anticipated her dialogue.  
  
"Who are you?" She spoke in an accent he had never before heard. Rather she didn't have an accent at all. However, she spoke like velvet lace. Soft and dainty.  
  
"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." He spoke quietly, and gazed upon her face.  
  
"Tell me prince, where are you bound to?"  
  
"Gondor. I seek the king, and Arwen, and their daughter."  
  
She lowered her sword, and replaced it into her holder. She let a relieved breath pass through her. Legolas did the same. He could see that there was no threat, but this young woman was so familiar. Her eyes. They were almond.  
  
"Oh," she spoke up, " I apologize, prince of Mirkwood. It was just, that I saw a fire, and was not sure.we have been expecting you, tomorrow." Legolas was speechless. He felt something tugging at his heart when she smiled warmly up at him.  
  
"I am Ariel, princess of Gondor." Legolas's eyes went wide. That name, Ariel! It was her, his soon to be wife!  
  
Legolas took her hand, and placed it to his lips, in a small kiss. She was not an elf, but not a hobbit. Human, as her father, and just very petite. "The pleasure is all mine, princess."  
  
Ariel blushed a crimson red colour. She was faintly worried, when she had loss of words. Legolas somehow seemed to sense this, and broke the silence. He said: "How long, princess have you roamed around this land?"  
  
Ariel had a brain cramp, and forgot bitterly the English Language, so proceeded translation in elvish: " Amin qualar ornein owt reinin jchanna, Legolas.[I have traveled many a long hour, Legolas.]  
  
This took Legolas himself by himself ; how she spoke so fluently in the native language. Her youth made it surreal how she could know her grammar so well, so early in her years. However, her parents were royalty, and her grandfather, Elrond, was an elf. Consequently, it was probably vital in her role to speak many a tongue.  
  
He said: " Ariel, evah lle detser ta llain.netae? Lle kol os vitraenai.sei ta farin tri gravinn havo fruinte.tae. [Ariel, have you rested at all.eaten? You look so cold .do at least sit by the fire."  
  
She responded: " I would prince, but I must retire homeward, and notify my king that you have arrived."  
  
" Princess, I insist that you take rest momentarily, and restore your drained strength for your journey. If only for a while, it will immensely restore partial strength. Come with me.there is a stream near for water." She hesitated in the least. 'If you find Legolas, bring news to me swift as a doves wings.' Those words had escaped her own father's mouth. She however was exhausted. It had been at least twelve hours since her quest had begun, and body took over conscience.  
  
"You are too kind, prince. I am ever grateful for your heartiness." Ariel took a weary step towards Legolas's now outstretched hand. As she took it, she noted how soft it felt, like a new borne babes. And so warm, as a wild flame. She could take a liking to him.  
  
"Legolas," he spoke tenderly, "you may call me Legolas, princess, if you wish. Prince Legolas is as I speak to a king." He paused, and pushed aside few branches in Ariel's path.  
  
"Legolas," she repeated, " you may call me Ariel. I hate being called princess. It makes me feel old, as my great grandmother, Galadriel. He looked down at her with an involuntary smile flickering upon his lips. She was much like himself, in her own way. He would learn to appreciate it.  
  
They chatted easily, making friendship easily inviting. This particular woman was soon in his favour. Her attitude towards him was amazing. Her sixteen years had her wise, but in an open way. She was quite open to new ideas.  
  
They soon reached camp, and when they did, Ariel collapsed on a tree root, that was larger than herself. Her eyes felt heavy weighted, and her social part had ceased. Legolas had few blankets, but what he did have, he warmed over the fire, before placing it upon the tiny figure before him. He had removed his cape to loan it to her as a pillow, and with much words of thanks, clearly showing gratitude, she drifted to a shallow sleep.  
  
It was late in the night now, and long after the sun had gone down. Still, Ariel slept peacefully. Like an angel in Legolas's opinion. She was so beautiful. So peaceful. She felt so safe around him. He continued to watch her slumber. He became tired as well, and only when he could no longer eye her, he cuddled beside her keeping her warm, and promptly drifted to sleep.  
  
Throughout the entire night, Legolas never stopped holding her to him securely. In Ariel's sleep, she felt him next to her, with his hand around her waist protecting her from frost, and any danger. Ariel felt more safe, and satisfied than she had in all her years.  
  
All through the night, Legolas dreamed of Ariel and her ravishing beauty. And when her thought of her, he knew something. He was in love with Ariel. He was in love with a mortal.  
  
. 


	2. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: This 'Dear Diary' interlude is supposed to have been written before Legolas arrived, and before Ariel went looking for him!  
  
Interlude 1  
  
Dearest Diary,  
  
Long days have passed, still ever so slowly, as if in slow motion. I am growing impatient as to the meeting of my suitor, whoever he is.  
  
Father has also sent invitation to each member of fellowship that came to help destroy the dark ring of the dark lord, Sauron.  
  
Moma hates it with passion when I dare speak his name. Though he is gone, some still fear his spirit; that even though he is gone, he can always reincarnate again, maybe as another race, and continue on his plans.  
  
Not I however. I speak his name as if he is pure myth, and when I told moma this, she said: " I me, Ariel. Shall we dare not use his name! Pleasant impressions happen not with thought of him in mind! Keep hush, daughter and dearest to lock his name out!"  
  
I try thoroughly not to laugh at her sour expression, as if she has tasted rotten sweet milk. I must muffle any laughter near the discussion; otherwise I shall be scolded from father, which I hate, however he is much more fun than moma.  
  
Father has taught me to ride bareback on my horse, Lancelet. Lancelet was a gift to myself on my 14th birthday celebration eve. I was so overjoyed that I nearly bugged poor father to death to teach me to ride like him! Luckily after the hundredth time, he agreed with a snort of how queens aren't supposed to beg so annoyingly.  
  
Yes, diary you heard me correctly. I am to be queen of Gondor, since moma gave no birth to a boy, and she has no desire to have a child again yet; she is too busy with getting me prepared for marriage. Father however believes that I would be a very wonderful queen. I am however uncertain, as the fact that I am far too young a girl!  
  
Even my governess agrees that me becoming of age is of no concern yet. Thandinuail is to leave soon, though ; Husband will teach me what else I am ignorant of. I am hoping.  
  
I received this diary as a present for my 16th birthday, and moma insists that it is imperative that I write in it, so I now have. I have little time before riding lessons, so I swear I shall continue to copy my thoughts in this book of thoughts later.  
  
Later, diary, Ariel Evenstar 


	3. Journey Homeward

Chapter 2: Journey Homeward  
  
Morning came quickly, as the orange sun rose between the highest two trees, awakening Ariel from her slumber. Two hands came to her eyes to wipe a stray hair from her face. Legolas's hand. Ariel looked up at him intently, as he massaged her face softly, like silk.  
  
He was already fully dressed, and nearly all of his supplies were placed back into their original carrier. Ariel sat up, to sit by Legolas, who was hunched down beside her. He had a small smile upon his lips, at her adoring morning expression.  
  
She said to him: "Legolas, it is early in the morn, and yet I feel still exhausted. Have I not time to wash even, yet you smile!" She pushed his arm playfully, when her laughed out loud.  
  
He responded: " Princess, I have taken liberty to awaken you, so that you would still have limited time to bathe." This time, it was she who smiled at his remark.  
  
She said: " I thought none, that an elf, you would forget not to call me princess. I thank you for mercy on a poor girl, who feels yet dirty."  
  
He said: " I greatly apologize, Ariel.now you feel no want to be dirty, so now go wash, for we run out of time. There nearby is a spring to bathe in."  
  
She said: "Thank you, Legolas." Legolas directed Ariel to the spring. It was a small lake of white, sparkling water. It looked so beautiful, as they hovered around the edge, gazing into the liquid. Legolas's eyes went wide with wonder, as he peered over the edge; he hadn't noticed the absence of Ariel.  
  
Ariel had slowly backed away, to be behind him, and with one motion, she pushed Legolas over the edge. For some unknown reason, he looked prepared, as if he had known all along what Ariel was planning, but what she had not planned, was Legolas's hand grabbing her own, and sent her flying over the small cliff as well. Together they fell, until they both splashed into the stream.  
  
Ariel looked at Legolas underwater, and together they came up for a breath of air, as the warm water surrounded them. Ariel was fixing to swim away, when Legolas, grabbed both of her arms, and pulled her to him. Legolas began to swim to more shallow water to be able to stand up, with Ariel still in his arms. Soon, Legolas was able to stand up, and as he did, he still held Ariel in his arms, and in one swift motion, their lips were pressed together in a deep kiss. Ariel wrapped her legs around Legolas's waist, as their kiss depend.  
  
When Ariel finally broke the kiss, both gasped for a breath of air. Legolas looked upon the young girl, adoringly, and without second thoughts, brought his lips down to hers again. Legolas's arms went around Ariel's waist, as her arms went around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas gathered the princess in his strong arms, as he carried her out of the water. Her arms stayed around his neck, as she looked at his gleaming face. He was truly beautiful. How could he love I, she wondered bitter-sweetly.  
  
Legolas was truly overjoyed. He now was certain that she too loved he. He once again unpacked a blanket to dry the girl. He wrapped her into a large one, and cradled her in his ready arms. Ariel could not keep smiling at him. He was truly wonderful.  
  
She said: "Legolas, when shall we begin homeward? We are quite behind schedule already."  
  
He began rocking her as he did when she was but a wee babe. He said: "Soon quite, melamin [my love]." The 'melamin' took the princess totally off guard, and she could not mask the surprise.  
  
She said: "Why, do you call me such an endearment?"  
  
He responded, gazing into his love's eyes: "You care not to be called my love? I call you only what I feel for you, Ariel. Nothing else."  
  
She said: "I me, Legolas, I secretly desire to be called such by you, but nay. I cannot be called such, nor felt as such, for I am betrothed to else." Ariel's smile faded into sadness. She was quite ashamed to be in love when she was signed to someone else.  
  
Legolas was silent. One part of him wanted to cry out: "Alas, dearest Princess Ariel, by contract, I am in fact to be your husband." Yet, he wished to contain such news until later. He was however much shocked that she was unfamiliar to her own husband. He stayed mute.  
  
"Princess," he began, "we must begin to travel to our destination, for I fear that your parents must be quite alarmed with your absence." Ariel nodded silently. She agreed in her mind. Why was life so unfair?! Why could she not marry whom she loved so dear?  
  
The two quickly cleared the area, and began on their way. Ariel sat in front of Legolas, so his arms wrapped around her waist to direct the reigns. Legolas had one arm on the leather, and one on Ariel's stomach to keep her from falling, when the horse picked up pace. It was no worry for Ariel, however. She was used to riding faster. Thanks were due to her father for that.  
  
As the two neared the kingdom, Ariel could clearly see her friend, and maid Silmarien awaiting her arrival. As she was close enough to speak to, Ariel ordered the horse to halt.  
  
Silmarien dashed towards them, and spoke clearly: "I me, princess, your king and queen await quite in worry. King and wife are angry; you gave them quite a scare, being away for so long. Hurry you must! Ride swiftly, friend, and master." Ariel smiled down at her dear friend, and thanked her for her news.  
  
"I thank you, Silmarien." And they rode off. Once the two reached the stables, Ariel leaped from the animal, and took off towards the palace entry. Legolas tied the reigns to the horse, and followed eagerly.  
  
Ariel pushed with great difficulty the heavy, wooden door. Inside was many guests, and her parents on their throne, speaking to their advisors openly. As she pushed guests aside, all went silent, and moved out of the way, watching her with eyes of eagles. Her father discontinued his speech to his advisor and stood. Arwen did the same. Ariel was terribly aware of her appearance, by the way her mother looked at her. She halted in front of the couple, and remained silent.  
  
"Daughter," Aragorn spoke softly with concern, at the frail girl upon him, "where have you been, your mother and I worried nonstop about you. We sent troops."  
  
"I went looking for prince Legolas as you instructed, and found him late at night."  
  
"And I talked her into camping with me. It was very late, and she looked so cold and hungry. It was quite my fault." Legolas spoke from behind he. Aragorn grinned at the elf, and almost ran to greet him. He gave Legolas a tight hug. "Is this true Ariel?" Arwen piped up, coming to hug her daughter.  
  
"Quite moma. Quite true." 


	4. Lead Away

Legolas had long engaged himself into conversation with the king, and ladyship. It had been long ago-in Legolas's mind- since the princess, his princess, had excused herself, and became absent of speech. Yet, in reality, it had been only ten minutes or so.  
  
Oh the woes of a prince in love. Ariel had told but a small fib, when her brain seemed drained from her and into dull talk. She instead went to a quiet place, where she could study: her garden.  
  
All at once, Legolas went silent. Yet, being who Aragorn was continued dialogue between 'the two'. Only after he noticed that nothing was being said, except his own voice, he paused.  
  
"Legolas.you choose solitude-I." Aragorn was puzzled. Not only how loudly he before spoke, but how solemn he now was. Legolas stated:  
  
"A million pardons from his majesty, but I wish to retire to my chambers. For my journey was long and tedious. For I need rest." Arwen stifled a giggle, for she knew that nothing including climbing each mountain nonstop, one-by-one could no tire this prince. Not Legolas Greenleaf!  
  
However, pleased as she was that he was interested in Ariel at all, she released him with out further wait. Aragorn, being a man however, had shook it off without second thought. It was Legolas's life, and he could make his own decisions.  
  
The elf bowed his head, and left. As he passed through a great hall- marble it was made of-he caught a glimpse of the pale-purple sky, gleaming with bright stars. Through the satin curtains he heard the sound of water trickling onto rocks. He pushed the silky material aside, and gasped as his foot rose to land upon a beautiful balcony.  
  
There, beyond him lay a paradise, as he had longed dreamed on. Where ivy grew around trees, shading brown trunk with evergreen leaves. A canopy of trees rested there, with large vines swept to a part in the middle. Water Lilly's flowers gleamed with pride, Callas' who were rare and so fragile.Baby's breath flowers and Violets scattered all around, seeming to reflect upon a small waterfall in the distance, with a warm water stream. Even his own mother's garden was no acception.  
  
Statues of children, fairies, elves, men were carved in marble, were as sturdy as beautiful.  
  
Legolas was especially taken aback when spotted right next to a large rose bush, was Ariel- dressed in evening fashion, with satin, and velvet laced robe. Her hair was mostly down; making lavish curls covering her back to her lower back. And as she turned, he noticed a small garland braid was framing half of her face, woven with golden strings.  
  
She was, as an angel would have looked. The dress was clingy, and low cut. Legolas took one small step forward.  
  
He heard a voice that sounded as a Nightingales once did:  
  
When in the springtime of the year When the trees are crowned with leaves When the ash and oak, and the brich and yew Are dressed in ribbons fair  
  
When Owls call the breathless moon In the blue veil of the night The shadows of the trees appear Admist the lantern light  
  
We've been rambling all the night And some time of this day Now returning back again We bring a garland gay  
  
Who will go on to the shady groves And summon the shadows there And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms In the springtime of the year  
  
The songs of the birds seem to fill the wood And when the fiddler plays All their voices can be heard Long past their woodland days  
  
We've been rambling on the night And some time of this day Now returning back again We bring a garland gay  
  
And so they linked their hands and danced Round in circles and in rows And so the journey of the night descends When all the shades are gone  
  
A garland gay we bring you here And at your door we stand It is a sprout well budded out The work of our Lords hands  
  
We've been rambling on the night And some time of this day Now returning back again We bring a garland gay ~The Mummers Dance~ -Loreena Mckennitt  
  
She sang out the chorus two more times before her voiced dyed away. Legolas however could not seem to tear his gaze from her beauty. When again she turned to face this time to the waterfall, Legolas threw himself over the balcony, unheard. He landed silently on his two toned legs.  
  
She began to hum lightly; the lyrics had such a strong influence on her.  
  
"Temqe quethee im unoos queerethied, melamin. [sing for me once again, my love]." He whispered into the wind.  
  
"Hmmmm mhm hmh mmm mmh mh mmhmh." She hummed.  
  
She sat on the ground, and began to speak to herself, whispers: "Oh, me. Fate has turned yet again, yet this time I haven't in the slightest, who to ask. Now it comes to only more challenging agenda'', marriage. Legolas.Legolas.he is so wonderful.perfect. Yet, how myself am I to know if this is right? Being in love with him?"  
  
Legolas now rested directly behind her, and in one swift motion, his hand was upon her shoulder, "Trust your heart, melamin." She screeched in startle. Legolas did the only thing natural to his instincts. He sealed her mouth with his. Legolas could her faintly the sound of guards; aroused by the princesses 'anguished' call.  
  
By now, Ariel had as well. She grabbed the prince's hand, and led him into the woods. He let her lead him, only thinking of how silky and warm it was against his, she thinking the same. The guards paces could be heard, and the two picked up pace. Running deeper into the forest. However, Legolas thought not of being led astray. Lost, but of being led with Ariel. 


End file.
